The Vixens
by when the lights go out
Summary: Massie leaves after being labeled an LBR by Alicia, the new Alpha of BOCD. But Massie's back as a transfer student from Preston Prep and she's not alone. She's got a new clique and a new guy. Can Alicia handle this?
1. Summary

**A/N: Hope you like it (:**

I decided to do this FanFic

**After I read **_**Sealed with a Diss**_

**Again. Lolx..**

**Xoxo_M**

**The Vixens:**

**Massie Block: **moved away from Westchester after Alicia branded her as an LBR after getting dumped at Skye's end of the year party. But this year, she's back and ready for a vengeance. But she's not alone, oh no, she brings her new best friends, better than her old ones. She's still friends with Claire.

**Oliza Wrathe: **is Massie's beta. She has sparkling gold eyes to match her beautiful golden hair. Her dad is a famous actor, her mother, a famous actress. So you could say that she's as rich as a bitch.

**Alannah Tempest: **is a red head with a temper. You could call her a red-headed bombshell. She has dazzling green eyes and pale skin, but that only makes her more beautiful. She's ready to help Massie get her vengeance. She's great at soccer and she had a kick that kills.

**Alice Shardae: **is a freakishly pale beauty with violet eyes, that flash a brilliant shade of blue when she's angry. Her gaze puts you in a trance. If looks could kill, she would have been a serial killer. Her hair is so black is looks blue. Her gossip is the best and most accurate. She can get a confession out of pretty much anyone.

**Claire Lyons: **has been secretly talking to Massie for the past year. She's been telling Massie everything Alicia doesn't want the public to know. Together, they've been plotting to overthrow Alicia's place as Alpha of BOCD. She thought she saw the last of Massie. She ah-bviously thought wrong.

**The Pretty Committee:**

**Alicia Rivera: **is BOCD's alpha. Since she was the only one who kept her boyfriend, she labeled Massie as an LBR. She has everyone in the PC, minus Claire, to be extremely loyal to her. She has their secrets, because they all trust her. If only she could get Claire to confess her deepest, darkest secrets.

**Olivia Ryan: **Alicia's totally faithful beta. Still a total air head.

**Dylan Marvil: **is loyal to Alicia. Almost. Since Massie's not there to tell her she's nawt fat, she's gone bulimic. She's thrilled when Massie comes back. But Massie doesn't seem to be happy to see her, since she didn't speak up when Alicia labeled Massie and LBR.

**Kristen Gregory: **is rich again, supposedly. Alicia gives her $1000 a month so that she can afford clothes. But instead of buying designer wear, she goes to Hollister and A&F. Isn't really glad that Massie's back, especially when she brings a soccer star that's even better than her!

**The Briarwood Soccer Boys:**

**Derrik Harrington: **actually misses Massie when she leaves. When he hears that she's coming back, he's totally stoked. But what happens when he hears that she has a new BF that's hawter than he is? He's gonna fight that guy to the finish.

**Cam Fisher: **is with Claire again.

**Chris Plovert: **Falls head over cleats over Alannah Tempest, Massie's new BFF.

**Josh Hotz: **thinks that he should break up with Alicia, since he falls in "love" with Alice Shardae, the freakishly pale beauty, with gorgeous eyes.

**Kemp Hurley: **is totally into Oliza, with her sparkling eyes, he falls into a trance whenever he looks at her.

**The West Coast Boys:**

**Zane Silvermead: **Massie's BF. Is gonna beat the crap out of any guy that stands in the way of him and Massie.

**Alex Tempest: **Alannah's twin, but they look nothing a like. He has jet black hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

**Nikolas Corbriana: **has garnet eyes, dark blue hair, and a mean temper. He's falling for Dylan.


	2. Hello Westchester

**A/N: Hope you enjoi this.**

**Set after **_**Sealed with a Diss**_

**Reviews!! R&R3 BTW the song is **

_**Hearts burst into Fire **_**by Bullet for my Valentine**

**Xoxo_M

* * *

  
**

_I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long,  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving,  
Have I fucked things up again,  
I'm dreaming_

**Preston Prep**

**L.A., California**

**The Halls**

Massie Block was at her locker saying goodbye to everyone since she was going back to Westchester. But she wasn't going alone. She was going with her new clique, the Vixens. They were going to take BOCD High by storm.

No one was expecting her to come back after what happened at the end of seventh grade. Not after Alicia labeled her as an LBR for being dumped at Skye's end of the year party. This time, she was ready to take Alicia and the Pretty Committee down. Claire and Massie were still friends however. Claire was telling Massie everything that Alicia didn't want anyone to know. They were plotting to humiliate Alicia and have Massie take back the Alpha Spot.

"Massie!" Oliza Wrathe, Massie's beta said. "Are you even listening?"

"What did you say?" Massie asked.

"I asked you if you were ready to go!" Oliza said.

"Yeah, the limo is already here to take us to the airport." Alannah said.

"Let's go then." Massie said. "The boys will meet us at BOCD two days after we make our grand entrance."

_Goodbye Preston Prep, Hello BOCD._

**--&&&--**

_Your not alone,  
And I know I'm far from home,  
Do You Remember Me At All?  
I'm Leaving,  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm Screaming_

**Westchester, New York**

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

"What are we wearing to the first day of BOCD?" Alice asked.

"I'm still deciding." Massie said.

"Well you better hur--" Alannah was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Massie asked.

"Massie! It's Claire!" Claire said from the other side of the door.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie shrieked and ran to the door. The two girls hugged.

"Jeez, Kuh-laire, you haven't changed one bit." Massie said pointing to Claire's Keds.

"You have." Claire said pointing to Massie's C-cups.

"Come awn Kuh-laire. I want you to meet my new friends." Massie said as she pulled Claire towards the Vixens.

"Claire, this is Alannah Tempest." Massie said pointing to the redhead.

"Hullo." Alannah said.

"This is Alice Shardae, she's much prettier than Alicia isn't she?" Massie asked Claire.

"Yeah she is wayyy prettier than Alicia. That's for sure." Claire said. Claire made the mistake of looking her in the eyes. Alice's eyes stunned her. First they were violet but now they were turning blue. Claire felt trapped. She couldn't move her eyes away from Alice's gaze.

"What are you staring at?" Alice spat.

"Sorry it's just…your eyes, they changed color." Claire said.

"That's what happens when she gets mad. She gets mad when people stare at her eyes so I don't suggest you do that Kuh-laire." Massie said.

"Oh, sorry." Claire said.

"'S okay." Alice said, her eyes turning back to they're normal violet color.

"And this is Oliza." Massie said, pointing to the golden haired beauty.

"Wow, Massie your friends are beautiful!" Claire said.

"Of course." Massie said. "Now let's get back to finding the perfect outfit for tomorrow!"

"YaY!" Alice squealed.

**--&&&--**

**BOCD  
The Great Lawn**

**Westchester, NY**

Massie was standing by near the entrance of BOCD. The great lawn was empty because school had already started.

"We can make our grand entrance in 5 minutes. That way everyone _but _the PC will be in the Café and we can take Table 18 _and _keep everyone's attention on us by the time the PC come into the café." Alice said.

"How do you know?" Massie asked.

"Kuh-laire told me that the PC will be going into the café at 8:15 and it's 8:05 and we still need to do our outfit check!" Alice said.

"Okay then let's get started." Massie said.

"Oliza is wearing an ah-mazing Ralph Lauren Blue Label Zasha Silk Halter dress with Pink RL Salem Suede Flower Flats, and is carrying a Mini Pink Ralph Lauren Handbag. 9.3."

"YaY!" Oliza said.

"Alannah is wearing a blue Ella Moss Minimalist Blouse with white straight leg sevens carrying a Coach Heritage Stripe Domed Satchel in Blue. And those blue RL Amara Sandals look gorgeous! 9.5 if you add a little more gloss."

"Alice is wearing a RL Blue Label Black Isabelle Cotton Ruffle Skirt with black RL Hannah Velvet Wrap Blouse carrying a black RL Patent Ricky Bag. I double heart the black PL Tappi heels. Ah-dorable. 9.7."

"My turn. I am carrying a Purple RL Crocodile Ricky Bag with a black RL Krista Ruffled Silk Halter, gold Chanel bangles, black and gold Coach belt and a purple Ella Moss pencil skirt, with purple RL suede heels. What do you think?" Massie asked

The girls looked at each other.

"9.8" Alice said.

"Ah-greed." Alannah and Oliza said.

"Good. Let's get going girls." Massie said. "We're walking to the beat of Don't Cha. Ready? Ah-five, six, sev-uhn, eight."

They walked in union. Massie pushed open the doors to BOCD and walked to the doors of the café. Massie threw those doors open and every single pair of eyes were focused on them.

You could here faint whispering among the student body. Most of them were whispering, "Is that _Massie Block?_"

Most of the guys snicker-punched each other as the four totally hawt girls walked past.

Massie and the rest of the Vixens walked to Table 18 and sat down. Just then, Alicia and the Pretty Committee walked in. But no one was watching them. Oh no, they were all focused on Massie Block and her entourage. You could tell by the look on Alicia's face that she was furious. Kristen didn't seem to happy to see Massie either. Massie took out her phone while Alicia and the Pretty Committee went to go sit with Layne and her weirdo friends Meena and Heather.

**Massie:** did u c her face?

**Oliza: that was super funny!**

**Alice: TF**

**Alannah: I can't wait 2 c what she does 2 us**

**Massie: if she gets the chance 2**

**Alice: LOL**

Just then, Massie noticed that Derrik, her ex-crush, was staring at her.

**Massie:** Y r u staring?

**Derrik: b/c I can't hlp it**

**Massie: WTF is ur problem?**

**Derrik: Block, I missed u**

**Massie: I ddnt miss u**

**Derrik: r u serious?**

Massie didn't bother to reply. Instead she looked straight ahead, pretending to be watching Principal Burns talk about whatever it is that Principals talk about.

* * *

**Did you like it? hah. Reviews pleaase!  
I need to know what you guys thought  
of this story. hopefully you guys  
don't hate it. BTW **_Vixen_** means  
ill-tempered or quarrelsome women/girls**


	3. I'll Always Be There for You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Thanks for the idea rakel (:**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Clique.

* * *

  
**

**BOCD**

**English Class**

**Westchester, NY**

Massie was sitting in her desk, looking over her schedule.

**NAME: Block, Massie**

**ADVISOR: Whelply**

**Period 1-English**

**Period 2-History**

**Period 3-Algebra**

**Period 4-Lunch**

**Period 5-Health**

**Period 6-Phy. Ed**

**Period 7-Study Hall**

Massie was pissed that she only had two classes with the rest of the Vixens. And the only one in her homeroom was Alice. It was her first day back and already Massie Block was being talked about. The boys attempted to flirt with her everywhere she went.

The girls threw her jealous glances as she passed them. But the Pretty Committee seemed to be avoiding her completely. It was pretty funny.

Kristen was in Massie's advisory class, and she kept looking at Massie like she was nervous of even being around her.

When the bell rang, Massie and Alice got up and walked towards the door.

"Massie Block?" Layne asked from behind them.

"Yeah?" Massie asked.

"Ohemgee!" Layne shouted and ran away.

"What the fuck was that all about Mass?" Alice asked.

"I dunno Alice." Massie replied. "I can't wait to see the guys though. Too bad we won't see them for a few days though."

"Yeah. _You_ have a boyfriend while _I_ don't." Alice said teasingly.

"Don't worry Alice! We'll get a great boyfriend." Massie said.

They both laughed.

"Where are you going next?" Massie asked.

"Algebra." Alice said. "Oh joy."

"Hah. Have fun with that." Massie said.

"Oh I will!" Alice said teasingly.

As the girls parted ways, Massie bumped into Alicia. Alicia didn't even turn around. She just said, "Watch it bitch."

"Excuse me?" Massie said.

Alicia turned around and her brown eyes dulled as she gazed into furious amber eyes.

"H-h-hey Massie." Alicia stuttered.

"Still weak I see." Massie spat.

"I am NAWT weak!" Alicia complained.

"Then why stutter hun?" Massie replied coldly. "It just goes to show that you're still the spoiled little brat that you always were."

"I am NAWT!" Alicia repeated.

"You keep believing that." Massie said.

"You're a bitch!" Alicia shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Massie said coolly and walked away, leaving Alicia furious and standing in the middle of the hallway looking like an LBR.

This was _nawt_ the Massie Block she remembered.

**--&&&--**

BOCD

**The Café**

**Westchester, NY**

Massie was sitting at Table 18 with the rest of the Vixens. Massie was telling everyone about her encounter with Alicia. When she was finished, she got up to go use the bathroom.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She immediately heard a barfing sound.

"What the fuck?" Massie asked.

"Shit!" Massie heard someone say from inside one of the stalls.

"Dylan is that you?" Massie asked and she looked under the stall and saw a brilliant flash of red hair.

"Yeah. Uh, hey Mass." Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan what are you doing exactly?" Massie asked from the outside.

"I'm errr, I'm, uh, using the bathroom?" Dylan attempted.

"Are you bulimic?" Massie asked.

"Uh, no." Dylan said.

"Dylan." Massie said, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

"Alright. I'm bulimic. Happy now?" Dylan pouted.

Massie grabbed Dylan into a hug.

"I thought you were mad at us." Dylan said.

"I'm mad at Alicia and Kristen. Nawt you." Massie said. "And look what's happened to you. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm FAT!" Dylan shouted.

"No your not!" Massie said. ""Your skinnier than my mascara wand."

"Who are you kidding Massie?" Dylan asked.

"I'm nawt kidding." Massie said.

"But Alicia said-"

"Alicia is a big baby that wants to make everyone else look bad." Massie said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"I've missed you Massie." Dylan admitted.

"I'll always be here for you Dyl." Massie said.

* * *

**That was short. **

**Thanks again for the idea rakel.**

**I like Dylan, so she deserves to be on Massie's**

**Good side. Hahaha..**

**Xoxo_M**


	4. Jolicia Over?

**A/N: Hello loves! I have written out most of the story in my notebook already.**

**I've decided the final pairings already. Thanks for all of your help.**

**I still have to decide how long this story will be. R&R.**

**BOCD**

**Algebra (Period 2)**

**Westechester,**** NY**

Massie Block. Alicia absolutley despised her. She thought that she saw the last of Massie Block last year when she told everyone that Massie got dumped at Skye Hamiltons end of the year famous couples party. But she should have known better than to think that she had seen the last of Massie Block. And Massie's new friends? Alicia hated themtoo!They were disgustingly beautiful. How could** LBR **Massie be able to have such gorgeous friends? But then she remembered that it was** Massie Block **that was thinking about nawt some other loser. She was brought out of the thoughts by a tapping on her shoulder.

"Alicia!" Oh joy, it was Olivia. "Want to be my partner for the math project?"

"Yeah, sure."Alicia said. She stood upwhile Olivia pushed the desks glanced around the room and saw Josh.

_I __didn't know that he was in this class._ Alicia said told herself.

She was about to walk over there but then she saw Josh slip his arm around _her_ waist and bring her over to sit with him and Josh. She was so pissed that she didn't even think. She walked over there**, **grabbed Alice's shoulder and yanked her so that she would face her. Then she slapped her.

"Stay away from my boy friend you stupid bitch!" Alicia yelled. The teacher was in the hallway doing something. Alicia was furious! But she made the mistake of looking into Alice's eye's. A chill ran down her spine. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her insides froze and soon, she was unable to and then saw Alice's eyes turn blue.

"I may be a bitch, but if anyone's stupid it's you." Alice replied coldly. "And if you touch me again, I'll file assult charges against you and I'll sue you for everything you've got."

Alicia was scared. The classroom was deathly silent. Heck, half of the class wasn't even in the room. Alice finally looked away.

_Thank__ gawd!_ Alicia thought to herself. She looked away from her and scanned the room for Olivia. But she was nowhere to be seen.

**--&&&--**

**BOCD**

**The**** Halls**

**Westchester, NY**

The blue eyed blond was in a fight of her own. She walked out of the class when Alicia walked over to Josh.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Olivia asked the teacher.

"Yes." Mr. Bersch said.

"Thanks." Olivia replied.

She walked out into the hallway and went to her locker and got some yogurt out of her bag. She open edit and walked into the back of Alannah Tempest.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"Alannah screeched.

"I'm sooo sorr--" Olivia never got the chance to finish her sentence because Alannah pushed her nose.

"Not the nose!" Olivia yelled and grabbed Alannah's hair and started pulling.

"Ouch!" Alannah yelled, then punched Olivia in the mouth.

"STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" said.

Olivia responded by hitting Alannah in the back with her bag.

"STOP I SAY!" said.

By the time said 'stop' Alannah already had Olivia pinned against the wall in a full nelson. **(A/N: a nelson is a wrestling move that rlly hurts.)**

Most kids were out of they're classrooms and watching the fight. Kemp Hurley was recording the fight and sending it to everyone. Teachers included.

**--&&&--**

**BOCD**

**The Cafe**

**Westchester, NY**

By the time lunch came around, everyone had seen the fight between Alannah and Olivia and heard about the 'argument' between Alice and Alicia.

Massie was congratulating Alice and Alannah when Cam, Chris, Josh, Kemp and Derrik walked over to Table 18.

"What do you guys want?" Massie asked.

"Honestly?" Derrik asked. Massie just looked at him. "I want you."

"Puh-lease Derrik." Massie said. "I am so over you."

"Are you really?" Derrik asked teasingly.

"Whatevs." Massie said.

"Mass, we've missed you." Cam said, holding Claire's hand.

"I've missed you guys too." Massie said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Kemp asked.

"Sure. This is Alannah Tempest, Oliza Wrathe and Alice Shardae." Massie said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Chris said, kissing the back of Alannah's hand. Her pale face went scarlet.

"Your hot!" Kemp said to Oliza.

"Thanks." Oliza blushed. "Your nawt to bad yourself dude."

"Alice?" Josh asked.

"Huh?" Alice replied.

"Want to hang out after school or something?" Josh asked.

"I'd like that." She replied.

**--&&&--**

On the other side of the Cafe, Alicia, Olivia and Kristen were sitting at the table that all of the boys _used _to sit.

"I can nawt believe that they just walked away from us like that." Kristen said.

"Or that they left us for _Massie_ and her stupid _Vixens._" Alicia said.

"Aren't vixens female foxes?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. But it can also mean quarrlsome women. And that's sort of what they are." Kristen replied.

"Whatever." Olivia said.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

"Someone is vibrating!" Kristen said.

"It's me." Alicia said. "It's probably Josh trying to apologize for nawt standing up for me."

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked.

"Make him beg for my forgiveness." Alicia replied as if it were obvious.

**JOSH: WE NEED 2 TLK**

**ALICIA: ?**

**JOSH: MEET ME THE BR NXT 2 THE ART ROOM**

**ALICIA: CAN?'T WE WALK THERE 2 GETHER?**

**JOSH: I'M ALREADY THERE**

**ALICIA: NOW?**

**JOSH: YES **

**ALICIA: B THERE IN A BIT**

Alicia walked to the bathroom to see Josh standing there facing a girl.

"Josh?" Alicia aked. Tears threatening to come out.

"Alicia. I...I think we should break up." Josh said.

"Is it because of her?" Alicia asked, pointing to Alice.

"Sorry." Josh said and walked away with Alice. Leaving Alicia standing in the middle of the hallway looking like an LBR. But she didn't care.

**KRISTEN: ? R U?**

**ALICIA: BR NXT 2 ART ROOM.**

**OLIVIA: R U OK?**

**ALICIA: JOSH BROKE UP W/ ME.**

**KRISTEN: AW. B THERE SOON.**

Alicia started to cry.

**--&&&--**

**JOSH'S POV**

I felt bad. I didn't intend to fall in love with someone else. Or to kiss her for that matter. It just sort of happened.

I saw her in my algebra class.

"Everyone, this is Alice Shardae." Mr. Bersch said. "Tell us about yourself Alice."

She locked eyes with me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"My name is Alice. I'm from Preston Prep in California. I like to skateboard, play video games and hang out with my best friends." She said without taking her eyes off of me.

"Thanks Alice. Have a seat next to Mr. Hotz." Mr. Berscg said. "Josh raise your hand."

i raised my hand. She walked over to me. She smelled nice.

"Hullo." She said to me.

"Yo." _Yo?_ _Who says Yo? I probably sounded like an idiot. I hope she didn't notice._

She looked away from me and I stared at her for the rest of class until Mr. bersch told us to find partners for our project.

"Come on man." Chris said.

"Hold on. I'm going to ask Alice if she wants to work with us." I said.

"Maybe she could let us meet some of her friends." Chris said.

"Okay." I replied. I walked over to her and asked if she wanted to work with us. She said yes and got up. I put my arm around here waist. I dunno why. It just felt right. We started to walk over to Chris when Alicia slapped her. They started yelling at each other until Alice threatned Alicia. I didn't intervene to stand up for Alicia because it wasn't Alice's fault. It was mine. When Alicia finally walked away, I said, "Sorry about her."

"That's okay." She replied. "She wouldn't have done anything anyway."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because her eyes told me everything." She replied simply. "She was really scared. I swear she almost wet her pants."

"Wow. That's pretty weird...but it's kind of cool at the same time." I said.

Afterwards, everyone but us left the room to go watch Alannah and Olivia fight.

Alice looked so pretty sitting on the desk. I was standing in front of her. I looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. They were hypnotic. It was as if they were putting me in a spell. i leaned in and kissed her. It felt good. I felt a warm sensation in my mouth. Alicia never kissed me with an open mouth. Heck, she only kissed me twice. But still, I didn't feel a connection when me and Alicia kissed. But I did when me and Alice did. I feel as if me and Alice were meant for each other.

**--&&&--**

**The** **Rivera** **Residence**

**Alicia's** **Room**

**Westchester,** **New** **York**

"I can nawt believe that I was stupid enough to think that Massie Block was gone for good. I'm tired of being her shadow. BOCD needs _me._ Nawt _her._ She's taking everything away from me. Including Josh." Alicia said to her reflection. (Yes, Alice did it but if Massie hadn't brought her here it wouldn't have happened.)

Alicia made a plan in her head.

_Massie's weaknesses are clothes, shoes, and boys. My choices:_

_1) Destroy Massie's wardrobe._

_2) Ruin Massie's shoes._

_3) Take away Derrington._

_The most ahb-vious (and the easiest) solution: Take away Derrington._

"Perf!" Alicia said. "This should be easy."

**--&&&--**

If only Massie was still in love with Derrington. Too bad she's nawt.

**--&&&--**

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN OUT**

**ZANE DEREK**

**JOSH&ALICE JOSH&ALICIA**

**BOCD PRESTON PREP**

**--&&&--**

Josh and Alicia may be over,

But the battle of the Alpha's has only just begun.

So watch your back,

'Cuz you can't trust anyone.

_"Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret."_

_-Pretty_ _Little Liars_

**--&&&--**

**I've been a bitch to Alicia lately in like,**

**all of my stories. Ha. Pretty** **Little Liars3**

**Jolicia was getting kind of boring to me.**

**So I split them up. Sorry to everyone who**

**loved them.(Casey&Ash) Ahem, sorry **

**i wrote this without using a spacebar **

**which was complicated and confusing.  
**


	5. Author's Note PLZ READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ha, **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks for the reviews.**

**Rakel and Sarah—Thanks for your ideas.**

**I'll use them in the next few chapters.**

**Ha. Their great. **

**Sarah- Now Rakel has like 2 shout outs hahaha. But I'll give you more if you give me some more ideas ******

**Rakel- Your great ******** Thanks.**

**XOXO_M**


	6. Jealous Block?

A/N: I haven't updated in FOREVER. I wrote 2 new chapters for this story but

**My flashdrive broke. I'm sooo pissed.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Xoxo_**

**BOCD**

**The Great Lawn**

**Westchester, NY**

Alicia was on her way to school, thinking about how she would get to Derrick before Massie got the better of her. Then she thought of it. She was going to kiss him in front of Massie. It would totally crush her. Alicia couldn't wait to see Massie's face. Alicia smiled, she was already planning on how to rub her soon-to-be victory in Massie's beautiful face.

The car pulled to a stop and she gracefully stepped out of the car. As soon as she got out she spotted Olivia and Kristen. She walked over to them quickly.

"Hey girlies." Alicia smiled.

"Hey Leesh!" Olivia and Kristen said.

"You seem awfully happy today." Kristen noted.

"Can't a beautiful girl like me just be happy?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, but you haven't been happy since Massie got back." Olivia said.

"Your up to something aren't you?" Kristen smiled.

"How'd you guess?" Alicia asked.

"Because you always get that sparkle in your eye when your about to hatch a brilliant plan of revenge." Kristen's smile grew.

"Ooohh.." Olivia said.

"Soo what are you going to do to Mass?" Kristen asked.

"I'm going to steal her crush." Alicia replied.

"Won't that be sort of..complicated?" Kristen asked.

"Why would it be complicated?" Alicia asked.

"Because Derrick is like…totally in love with Massie." Kristen said.

"So?" Alicia snapped. "I'll _make_ him kiss me."

"How?" Olivia asked.

Alicia had a sly smile on her face. "Simple. Now, here's the plan…"

**--&&&--**

_Was this over before...  
before it ever began?  
Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devil's in your hands_

**BOCD**

**Soccer Field**

**Westchester, NY**

The sun in the sky was at it's highest point when Massie and the Vixens, plus Claire and Dylan, walked off of the bleachers. They had just watched the BB's playing soccer during their lunch hour. It was pretty hawt to watch the guys playing soccer shirtless. Massie thought. She was very proud of herself for keeping her eyes off of Derrick the whole time.

They walked to where the boys' locker room was. The boys walked out and smiled at the girls.

"Hey." Josh said as he came out of the locker room, his eyes trained on Alice.

"Hey." Alice replied. She smiled happily.

"We're here too yah know." Massie said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Ugh, nevermind." Massie replied, knowing that he probably wouldn't be taking his eyes off of Alice unless she did so first. "Ahem!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Come on Alice, we've got your boyfriend, let's go." Massie demanded.

"He's nawt my boyfriend." Alice said defensively.

"But I can be if you want me to." Josh replied.

Alice smiled.

"Come _awn!_" Massie said. The girls were following her towards the other side of the field. When they turned to go back inside, they spotted Alicia and Derrick making out.

"Ehmagawd!" All of them, minus Massie, shouted.

Alicia and Derrick looked over at them, a look of triumph on Alicia's face.

"Gawd Leesh, since when were you such a whore?" Massie asked.

"I'm soo nawt a whore." Alicia defended. "I just happened to be interested in Derrick here."

Derrick smiled. "Jealous Block?"

"Why would I be?" Massie smiled. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah right." Alicia giggled.

"Where's your imaginary boyfriend Block?" Derrick teased, hoping to get her jealous.

"Right here." Replied a voice from behind him. Derrick paled and turned around…

**Sorry loves, but I decided to leave it here (:**

**I know that you'll probably hate me, but hey!**

**Why not give the readers' a little treat? This chapter**

**Sort of sucked. But trust me, it'll get a lot better (:**

**Xoxo_**


	7. Guys

A/N: okay, okay maybe that wasn't

**A treat to you, but it sure was to me **

**To see all those reviews (: haha, this next**

**chapter is for **romanceismyguiltypleasure

**because she had like, the **_**BEST **_**reaction.**

**&& I'm using it in this next chapter.**

**THANKS for the inspiration!**

**Hope you're not on drugs!**

**Xoxo_M**

**FLASHBACK****

"_Why would I be?" Massie smiled. "I already have a boyfriend."_

"_Yeah right." Alicia giggled._

"_Where's your imaginary boyfriend Block?" Derrick teased, hoping to get her jealous._

"_Right here." Replied a voice from behind him. Derrick paled and turned around…_

**End Flashback****

Derrick screamed.

"Oh my god! You sound like my sister!" the boy with black hair and red highlights. The other two boys with him laughed.

"I just…uh…" Derrick stumbled.

"Derrick, I'd like to introduce you to my _boyfriend. _Zane, this is Derrick." Massie smiled happily.

A look of surprise, defeat and rage scurried across Alicia's face.

"Oh don't look so surprised _Leesh_ unlike you, I'm not a wannabe." Massie smiled triumphantly.

"At least I'm not a whore." Alicia scowled.

"Hunn, if anyone's the whore it's you. I'm not all over someone's boyfriend right Derrick?" Massie smiled knowing that Derrick was going out with a semi-pretty brunette.

Derrick's eyes met hers and Massie was surprised that her heart didn't beat any faster for him that it usually did.

"Umm…" was all Derrick could say.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked. "He's going out with me!"

"No, he's not." Alice said, sliding out from behind Massie.

Alicia paled greatly.

"W-w-what are you talking a-about?" Alicia asked again so quietly that almost no one hear what she had asked.

"Oh didn't you know about Derrick's girlfriend?" Alannah asked.

Alicia turned to Derrick. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Do you really expect a guy like me to go without a girlfriend?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said together at the same time.

"Ugh…whatevs. Let's go." Massie said and they all whisked away. All except for Derrick and Alicia that is.

Derrick turned around and walked away before Alicia could say a word.

**--**

**Derrick's POV**

I didn't want Alicia to think that I liked her or anything, but I still wanted to have Massie. She came up to before school on the Great Lawn.

"Hey Derrick." Alicia purred. something.

"Ummm…hi?" I said quizzically.

"Do you still miss Massie?" She asked almost caring, I thought.

"Um…yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"Because I care about you Derrick." She said.

"Yeah right." I replied.

"You've got to believe me Derrick." She said, almost desperately.

"Why should I?" I asked her.

"Because I know how you can get her back." She answered me.

"How?" I asked interested.

"By making her jealous of course." She replied simply.

"But with who?" I asked dumbly. It was pretty obvious.

"With me of course." She said.

"Hmm…" I had to think about it. There was a chance that I could get massie back. But there was also a chance that she might just blow me off. I decided to take the chance because I might actually get her.

"Alright. But wait…what do you get out of this?" I asked her. I knew that she wouldn't do this for nothing.

"I just want to help out a friend." She said. "Is that so wrong?"

"Well for you it is." I said.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" She asked me.

"Fine." I surrendered.

"Good. We'll start this today at lunch." She demanded.

"I'm playing soccer with Cam and them at lunch." I stated.

"Afterwards then." She smiled and walked away.

**Gah. This was a sucky entrance for the guys!**

**I'm sorry but it's like late at night and I've been**

**Writing for like…4 hours straight. I've been**

**Doing my essays and it's soo stressing!**

**Sorry.**

**Xoxo_**


	8. Soccer Tryouts

**A/N: Soo sorry for not updating.**

**I had writer's block!!!**

**I decided to give this chapter to you before **

**I go camping. I heart you!**

**Xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**

**--**

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears  
I'm so sick,

**[I'm So Sick - Flyleaf]**

Kristen was looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

Girls and Boys Soccer Tryouts this afternoon! Be there.

**Place:** BOCD Soccer Field

**Time:** 3: 30 P.M.

**The first practice will be next Thursday!**

She was smiling.

She would make captain of the Sirens for sure!

**--&&&--**

Kristen was standing on the field dressed in her soccer uniform.

She would make the captain way to easy.

She saw Massie and her new posse walking on the field.

"Hey Massie, are you here to try out for the team?" Kristen shouted. She was sort of excited to push Massie around with a soccer ball.

"Nawt a chance." Massie said.

"That's what I'm here for honey!" Alannah shouted and ran over in her cleats.

"Oh what a joy this will be!" Kristen said sarcastically.

"You bet." Alannah said.

PPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!

The coach blew her whistle.

"Girls on this side, boys on the other side!" The coach yelled.

They were starting the drills and Kristen knew that she was doing a great job. The coach was moving everyone around into positions that they would probably be good in. Next, they were trying to shoot goals into the net, while the coach was playing goalie.

No one got it in so far.

It was Kristen's turn next.

She was dribbling the ball and……

"HEY KRISTEN! YOUR HOT!" Plovert shouted on the other side of the field.

Kristen got distracted and missed the net completely.

She pouted.

She looked over at Plovert.

"Just kidding!" He shouted.

Kristen looked depressed.

She turned around as she heard some cheering.

Sounds like someone just scored.

She saw Alannah.

"Are you fucking kidding me???" Kristen cried.

"Aw, don't be such a poor sport." Alannah snickered.

"Ugh! CHEATER!" Kristen shouted and ran towards her.

"I didn't cheat." Alannah shouted back.

She moved out of the way and punched Kristen's side and Kristen fell onto the ground with a loud groan. She was clutching her side and she had tears pouring out of her eyes.

She got up, though. She had to. To keep her pride.

She kicked Alannah as hard as she could in the knee.

"OUCH!" Alannah cried.

Bad move.

Because Alannah kicked her back.

Hard.

Kristen fell over again.

She couldn't breathe.

Alannah stood over her, laughing.

And Massie was taping it all.

And sending it to everyone.

Just like Olivia and Alicia, Kristen was going down the drain.

Maybe she chose the wrong side after all.

**--&&&--**

**Sorry it's so short, but**

**I've got algebra finals to **

**Study for. ARGH!!!! EVIL MRS. SCHMITZ!**

**Massington or ZaneXMassie????**


	9. Spencer & The Jealousy Plan

**A/N: Hey loves (:**

**Schools out and summer's here.**

**Black hair & red highlights are hot in  
a guy, haha, well in my guy friend it is.**

**& I love violence, so why not put it in?**

**&Yes, I would want to move to where my**

**friend was if she was moving away.**

**I haven't updated this story in a while.**

**SO here we go (:**

**BTW this chapter is for **Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0

**Because she mocked my Algebra teacher's name (:**

**--**

Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins...

**[21 Guns - Greenday]**

Derrick was pissed at himself for going out with another girl while Massie still had his heart. She wasn't even that pretty, she was just one of those girls that just happened to be there when you needed her to make you almost happy.

"Derrick, are you listening to me?" his girlfriend, Spencer, asked.

Spencer was a semi-pretty blond girl in the seventh grade. Derrick had asked her out when Massie left to piss off Olivia and to make himself seem like less of a loser. But I don't know how going out with a seventh grader made him less of a loser. **[A/N: lots of guys do that at my school ferr that reason. It's just stupid and doesn't make any sense to me.]**

"Huh?" Derrick asked.

"Ugh, what is with you?" Spencer shouted. "You _never_ listen to me anymore."

"Whatever." Derrick said.

"You're a jerk." Spencer said.

"Whatever." Derrick replied.

"UGH!" Spencer cried. "This has something to do with Massie doesn't it?"

"No way." Derrick replied sarcastically.

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

Derrick knew that Spencer wouldn't break up with him, because she needed him to keep her popularity.

"Do you want to help me with something that'll will make you even _more _popular." Derrick asked.

"Sure." Spencer smiled.

"Help me make Massie Block jealous." Derrick said.

"How the hell does _that_ make me more popular?" Spencer asked.

"Simple." He said. "If you make Massie jealous, then everyone will know that _you_ are a 'true alpha' or whatever you girls call it."

Spencer smiled at the idea.

"Your actually pretty smart Derrick." Spencer said.

"I know." He replied with a crooked smile.

--

Massie and Zane were holding hands, walking away from school to who knows where. When Derrick spotted them, he grabbed Spencer and pulled her out of the bush.

"OW!" She cried. "You didn't mention anything about hiding out in bushes."

"Massie's done it." Derrick replied. "Now come on! They're coming!"

Derrick pulled Spencer out of the bush and onto the sidewalk where no one would have seen them exit the bush.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Spencer asked.

"Just follow my lead okay?" Derrick said.

"Okayy." Spencer answered.

Derrick grabbed her hand and started to walk slowly in the direction that Massie and Zane were heading.

"Oh hey Massie." Derrick shouted when he saw Massie and Zane walk around a corner towards them.

"Hey there Harrington." Massie smirked.

"I just wanted you to meet my _girlfriend_ Spencer." Derrick said, pulling Spencer close to his side and emphasizing the word _girlfriend._

"Aww…so cute." Massie said, un-jealously. " You sure know how to pick 'em Harrington."

That wasn't the kind of reaction that Derrick was expecting.

"This is my boyfriend Zane." Massie said, pulling him into a short kiss.

Derrick's eyes narrowed.

"Hello Zane." Derrick said through clenched teeth.

"Your squeezing my hand too hard." Spencer whispered into his ear.

"Sorry." He mumbled back.

"Can you get out of our way now Derr-_ick_?" Massie asked.

Derrick just turned red with rage.

"You think that you can just leave without saying goodbye and breaking my heart and then just waltz back here and act like nothing ever happened between us?" Derrick asked.

Massie looked amused.

"Actually Derrick, you left me. Then I just happened to move away. The reason I act like nothing ever happened between us, is because what happened between us isn't important enough to acknowledge. You're living in the past Harrington. I moved on." Massie said.

"You act like you know everything!" Derrick shouted.

"I know everything that's important to me." Massie snapped.

"Aren't I important to you? You broke my heart." Derrick said.

"Again, you left me." Massie sneered. "And you can't _have _a broken heart. If you did, you'd be doing us all a favor by being dead."

With that, she walked away.

Spencer just looked at Derrick.

"Your really bad at making people jealous." Spencer said.

"Oh, shut up." Derrick commanded.

"Whatever." Spencer said and walked away. "Call me when you think of a better plan!"

Derrick was so frustrated that he could barely think straight.

Massie Block was going down.

--

**Blah. Short. I think.**

**Sorry. I love you I swear (:**

**This sort of described who**

**Derrick's girlfriend was.**

**Sort of sucked. REVIEW!**

**Xoxo_**

**Mersaydez**


	10. IMPORTANT! Not a chapter

**!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is NOT a chapter, but please read it anyway.**

**So, I was thinking about re-writing **_Punk Rock_**.  
It's one of my favorite stories, and since I accidentally deleted  
most of the chapters, I was hoping that the people who  
read it can help me re-write it because I REALLY want to put  
it up again. Plus, I don't really remember a lot of the beginning  
of the story or any other part, really. Ha, I'm a bad  
author for not knowing that, huh? **

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you read **_Punk Rock_,  
**tell me what you remember about it because  
I really miss it. Ahaha. Just send me a review or  
possibly a PM?**

**Thanks,**

**One of the Fallen**

**(*OOTF!)**


	11. What About Me?

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in forever.  
Sorry, I'm writing a bunch of stories at the same time.  
Also, please read **_What if? _**By xjgege because she's  
totally ah-mazing and I'm the co-author (:  
And this chapter is for ****JaceWaylandLuvr****,  
ahaha, I tend to fall in love with made up people too.**

**. . .**

_If you're still alive  
my regrets are few.  
If my life is mine,  
what shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going,  
I get whatever I need  
while my blood's still flowing  
and my heart still beats.  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
_**[Metric – Help, I'm Alive]**

**Derrick** was sitting on his bed, thinking of a plan to make Massie jealous. He felt stupid for not kissing Spencer in front of her and she didn't seem that jealous when they were holding hands or anything. Maybe she really did move on, or maybe she didn't and she was just acting all tough. He had already thought of a new plan to make Massie jealous. And this time it was going to work.

Derrick walked over to his computer and logged onto his AIM.

_**SHORTZ4LIFE HAS LOGGED ON**_

**SHORTZ4LIFE: HEY**

XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: HEY

**SHORTZ4LIFE: I JUST THOUGHT OF A NEW PLAN**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: THIS BTTR B BTTR THN THE LAST 1**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: IT IS (:**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: ? IS IT THN?**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: I ACT LIKE I'M NOT JEALOUS. AND U ACT LIKE MY GF**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: U R JEALOUS, AND I AM UR GF**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: SHUT UP, I'M NOT DONE**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: ANYWAY, WE ACT LIKE A LOVEY DOVEY COUPLE, U NOE, LIKE CAM AND CLAIRE**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: THT ACTUALLY SOUNDS…SMART…ALMOST**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: THANKS. WE START 2 MORROW!**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: THIS BTTR MAKE ME POPULAR!**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: IT WILL**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: GOOD**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: LATER**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: UR SUPPOSED 2 SAY 'I LOVE U'**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Y?**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: DNT LOVEY DOVEY COUPLES DO THT?**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: I LOVE YOU…LATER**

**XOXO_SPENCER_XOXO: I LOVE U 2 I THINK. LATER**

**SHORTZ4LIFE HAS LOGGED OFF AT 8:23 P.M.**

What Derrick didn't know, was that when Spencer said 'I love you' she really meant it. She didn't care that she was being used; she just wanted to be with Derrick, no matter what.

**. . .**

**Massie** was sitting with Zane and the Vixens with the rest of the guys.

"Claire, Dylan, this is Zane Silvermead, my totally hawt boyfriend, Alex Tempest, Alannah's hawt twin and Nikolas Cobriana, he's mean." Massie joked.

"Hey!" Nikolas slapped Massie playfully.

"Hi." Dylan and Claire muttered shyly at them.

"Hey." The guys said back to them.

Dylan noticed that Nikolas kept looking at her and she felt heat rush to her face as her cheeks tinted scarlet.

"I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." Dylan said, walking away.

She went to the bathroom and when she came out, Nikolas was there, waiting for her.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey." Nikolas said.

"What are you doing here? Dylan asked him.

"Waiting for the most beautiful girl here." Nikolas answered.

Dylan blushed.

"Um…thanks?" she said.

"You're welcome." Nikolas replied.

Dylan looked at the ground, having nothing else to say.

"So, my parents are going out of town tomorrow night and I'm throwing a party. Do you want to come?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah, of course I'll come." Dylan said.

"Cool." Nikolas smiled. "It's a date."

Dylan beamed.

**. . .**

**Kemp, Chris, Cam, Josh and Derrick **were sitting in Cam's basement, all playing with his new laptops when all their IM's _pinged!_ At the same time, well except for Derrick's.

"What the fuck?" Josh asked as he clicked on his.

_MASSIEKUR INVITES YOU TO CHAT WITH VIOLET_EYE, OH_LIZZZA, LANNAH_LOVE, CP_ROCKS, HURLEY_13, CLAIREBEAR, BIGREDHEAD, FISHER2 AND HOTZBOY13_

**MASSIEKUR: PRTY AT NIK'S HOUSE 2 MORROW NITE 7:00P.M. B THERE!**

**HOTZBOY13: IDK ABOUT THT**

**VIOLET_EYE: I'M GOING (:**

**HOTZBOY13: SO AM I**

**HURLEY_13: ME 2 IF O IS GOING**

**MASSIEKUR: Y WOULD OLIVIA B GOING?**

**HURLEY_13: I MEANT OLIZA**

**MASSIEKUR: OH**

**OH_LIZZZA: OF COURSE I'M GOING **

**LANNAH_LOVE: I AM 2**

**CP_ROCKS: THEN I'M COMING!**

**FISHER2: IS CLAIRE GOING**

**MASSIEKUR: OF COURSE SHE IS**

**CLAIREBEAR: I'M NAWT A LOSER CAM, I'M TOTALLY GOING**

**HOTZBOY13: THEN WE'RE ALL COMING**

**MASSIEKUR: GOOD. C U THERE.**

**HOTZBOY13: BUT WE DNT KNOW WHERE NIK LIVES**

**MASSIEKUR: HE'LL E-MAIL U**

**HURLEY_13: OK**

**CP_ROCKS: WHO'S ALL GOING?**

**BIGREDHEAD: ME!**

**CP_ROCKS: OTHR THN U**

**LANNAH_LOVE: ALL THE A-LISTERS AND SOME FROSH AND A VERY SELECT FEW B-LISTERS…**

**HURLEY_13: COOL**

By this time, Derrick was hovering around Chris Plovert's laptop to see what they were all occupied with.

"What about me?" Derrick asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want you there." Plovert smirked.

"Well don't you want me to be at a party with you guys?" Derrick asked.

"I guess so." Plovert replied before typing again.

**CP_ROCKS: ? BOUT D?**

**MASSIEKUR: IDK**

_SHORTZ4LIFE HAS JOINED THIS CONVERSATION_

**SHORTZ4LIFE: COME ON BLOCK**

**MASSIEKUR: DNT CALL ME BLOCK**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: WELL THIS JUST SHOWS THT UR NOT OVR ME AND UR JEALOUS IF U WONT INVITE ME 2 S TUPID PRTY**

**MASSIEKUR: IT'S NAWT MY PRTY, IT'S NIK'S.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: WELL ASK IF I CAN COME!**

**MASSIEKUR: HE SAYS WHATEVER**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: WHICH MEANS YES!**

**MASSIEKUR: WHATEVS**

**MASSIEKUR HAS LOGGED OFF **

**VIOLET_EYE HAS LOGGED OFF**

**OH_LIZZA HAS LOGGED OFF**

**LANNAH_LOVE HAS LOGGED OFF**

**CLAIREBEAR HAS LOGGED OFF**

**BIGREDHEAD HAS LOGGED OFF**

**CP_ROCKS HAS LOGGED OFF**

**FISHER2 HAS LOGGED OFF**

**HOTZBOY13 HAS LOGGED OFF**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: DO U THINK THT MASSIE STILL LIKES ME?**

**HURLEY_13: POSSIBLY**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: REALLY? **

**HURLEY_13 HAS LOGGED OFF**

"I'm right here you stupid ass. You can talk to me. And the rest of us." Kemp said, throwing a pillow at Derrick.

"Oh yeah!" Derrick shouted.

**SHORTZ4LIFE HAS LOGGED OFF**

"So…about the party."

**. . .**

**Long time no update.**

**Hope you like. Review!**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


	12. Rewrite & Shout outs

I apologize for making most of you think that I had posted a new chapter. But as I read over this story, I realized how badly I started out, as this was only my second Fanfic, (**Ehmadrama **being the first & equally bad) although most of you enjoyed the plot and such. So it got me thinking that I should re-write it, make it better, include the boys more. This story is dreadful, but it's an example of how bad most people start out. But I think that since I have a lot of people wanting me to continue this story by actually reviewing it right now even though I haven't updated it since the summer, then perhaps I should give them a good gift for loving me enough to encourage me to go on when I pretty much ditched this story. Like really, I had two people (**Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0** and **sissam93**) review me yesterday and Saturday to tell me how much they loved it. Aha. Thanks you guys ;D

I'll show you how much I have grown since I started to enjoy writing. This is my THIRD most reviewed story (after my two fantastic Harry Potter Dramione fics, of course) and I really want to enjoy it.

But I would also like to thank **everyone** who has read and reviewed my fics for all of the great encouragement that helped me get this story along when I first started on this site. I remembering the loving the reviews so much, and don't get me wrong, I still love them! But thanks again, you don't know how much it meant to me (:

So what do you say? How about a re-write?

Also, thanks to the following people who have been following this story since the beginning:

**DracoLovesHermioneForever**

**Ivorry**

**jenjenismyname**

**Kai-Xcrunner4life **(I know you changed your pen name, but it won't show up if I put your new one here, sorry)**  
**

**rakel**

**mango22**

**carolineee**

**casefacex3**

**teenybits**

The people who made my days with their awesome reviews:

**Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0 **(who made up the word fantasmagoric awesomeliciousified amazing interestingoshdamnawesome and incredible which she put all together ahahaha!! & made fun of my algebra teacher ;D)

**rakel **(this girl who gave me amazing idea's. I miss talking to you and your sister!)

**sarah **(rakel's sister, who reviewed me her ideas and was at war with her sister to see who got more shout outs from me)

**romanceismyguiltypleasure **(who reviewed me that she screamed at this one part in my story and her sister looked at her weird, which made me really LOL, plus, she gave me a virtual cookie!)

**xjgege **(who just happens to be the amazing Tiffany!)

**Anonymous **(for your constructive criticism)

*

**RE-WRITE IS NOW IN PROGRESS!**

*

Review me new ideas and if I should re-write _Ehmadrama_ too.


End file.
